powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kishiryu DimeVolcano
is an auxiliary Kishiryu in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It is based on a . Overview A giant Kishiryu based on a Dimetrodon, DimeVolcano grants the abilities of the MeraMera Armor, which allows the user to use flame-based attacks. In combat, it wields the flame-style sail on its back, the flame-style tail blade, and can breathe fire from its mouth. Much like Kishiryu Tyramigo, DimeVolcano is capable of human speech, as well as speak for itself with repetitions of "Dime!", but has a higher intellect, and speaks in full sentences on a regular basis. Due to its high power, the Ryusoul Tribe sealed away for the power alone, and it will go on a raging rampage if its quiz is answered incorrectly. Despite this, it was frightened of people fearing it, and its only friend was Haruto Watanabe, a boy recovering from an eye operation, who wasn't afraid of DimeVolcano after seeing it for the first time. Like all sentient beings, DimeVolcano is susceptible to romance. In Episode 17, it is revealed to be the sibling of MosaRex. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 11-13, 17-19, 31, 35, 44 History At some point, DimeVolcano was found and released by Gaisoulg for the Druidon's purpose. Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh DimeVolcano is the combined form of Kishiryu Tyramigo and DimeVolcano, consisting of Kishiryu Tyramigo's central mecha formation, DimeVolcano's MeraMeraSoul as the head of KishiRyuOh, DimeVolcano's main body splits to form the dual mounted on the shoulders, which can unleash massive blasts of fire at the enemy, DimeVolcano's head is placed on the chest with Tyramigo's drills attached to its crest, the flame on DimeVolcano's right shoulder is placed on the base of the , and KishiRyuOh gains both the Knight MeraMera Sword and Knight Fan as its weapons. In this form, KishiRyuOh's fighting skills improve, and it gains fire-based abilities. When Koh equips the MeraMera Armor while piloting, KishiryuOh DimeVolcano can increase the heat to scalding temperatures. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh DimeVolcano performs three flame-based energy slashes that completely destroys the Minosaur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episode 12-13, 18, 44 Additional Formations Kishiryu SpinoThunder is the combined form of Kishiryu DimeVolcano and Kishiryu MosaRex in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It is based on a . Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 17, 35 Ryusoul Gattai Gigant KishiRyuOh is the combination of Kishiryu Tyramigo, DimeVolcano, and MosaRex. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's central mecha formation, its RyuSoul is placed as its head, DimeVolcano's main body splits to form the dual Volcano Cannon mounted on the shoulders, the Knight MeraMera Sword splits open and forms body armor with the flame on DimeVolcano's right shoulder attached to the top to form the helmet and visor of Gigant KishiRyuOh, and MosaRex's tail (minus the KnighTrident) split to form the pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on KishiRyuOh's knee connectors, the is attached to the left arm with both drills and one of its turrets as its spine, and the the is attached to the right arm with the second turret. In this form, Gigant KishiRyuOh can utilize fire, water and lightning abilities. Its attacks are the , delivering powerful lightning-charged spin kicks with the Knight Boarders, fire a stream of water from the MosaRex Head, create a large energy manifestation of the Tyramigo Head for a biting punch, and the blast from the Volcano Cannons, unleashing a swirling hurricane of flames. Its finisher is the , where Gigant KishiRyuOh charges the MosaRex Head with lightning and the Tyramigo Head with fire, delivering chomping energy punches to destroy the Minosaur. A variation exists where the Minosaur is sprayed with scalding water from the MosaRex Head before being chomped by a greatly enlarged Tyramigo Head. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 18-19 RyuSoul |-|1 = |-|2 = |Insertion announcement in the Ryusoul Calibur|Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger}} The is the personal RyuSoul for DimeVolcano. It enables access to the MeraMera Armor, granting the user fire-based abilities. Ryusoul-redmeramera.png|Ryusoul Red with MeraMera Armor Ryusoul-blackmeramera.png|Ryusoul Black with MeraMera Armor Ryusoul Blue MeraMera armor.png|Ryusoul Blue with MeraMera Armor Behind the Scenes Portrayal DimeVolcano is voiced by who previously voiced Bunbee in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Notes *DimeVolcano's name is a mix of Dimetrodon and "Volcano". **The "Dime" portion is also Spanish for "tell me", which makes the riddle aspect more direct. *DimeVolcano shares similarities with Bakuryuu Firenokodon. **Both are based on a Dimetrodon. **Both are the same main color. **Both have fire-related abilities. *DimeVolcano is the first character in the Super Sentai series portrayed by Wataru Takagi that is not a monster of the week. *DimeVolcano possesses traits similar to Build Ressha: **An orange mecha separate from the core five. **Has a combination with the team's robo that forms a visor over the eyes. **Forms a weapon with parts of its body. *KishiRyuOh DimeVolcano is so far the only one of KishiRyuOh's combinations that don't use any of the other Core Rangers mecha other than Tyramigo in the combination. *DimeVolcano giving out riddles and going on a rampage for receiving the wrong answer is similar to the Sphinx. Appearances **''Ep. 11: The Quiz King of Flames'' **''Ep. 12: Scorching Illusion'' **''Ep. 13: The Prime Minister is of the Ryusoul Tribe!?'' **''Ep. 17: The Captured Tough Guy'' **''Ep. 18: Great Pinch! Transformation Impossible!'' **''Ep. 19: Attack on Tyramigo'' **''Ep. 31: Melody From The Sky'' **''Ep. 35: The Greatest Battle on Earth'' **''Ep. 44: Tested Bonds'' }} References Category:Two-Piece Combination Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Red Mecha Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Dimetrodon Mecha Category:Sentai 6 Category:Orange Mecha